The invention relates to new and useful improvements in low-noise electric motors. More particularly, the invention relates to a low-noise electric motors with at least one noise damping part interposed between the motor's housing and a bearing holder supporting the motor's bearing.
German Laid Open Publication 37 07 600 A1 discloses a low-noise pump drive in which the bearings are all arranged in a bearing holder made of elastic material, to avoid noise being transmitted from the rotor through the bearing holder to the motor housing. The bearing holders for the roller bearing, according to this conventional art, are designed as elastic rings. These each carry the bearing on an interior ring surface and press with their exterior surface against an end wall, which forms part of the motor housing.
German Utility Model 295 08 398 discloses a low-noise electric motor which has bearing brackets which are divided into two parts to avoid noise being transmitted from the rotor through the bearing brackets to the motor housing. These bearing brackets have a first bearing bracket part on the stator side, a second bearing bracket part on the bearing holder side and a damping part that connects the two bearing bracket parts. Ideally, the noise damping part is made of an elastomer, particularly a natural rubber, a silicone or an ethylene polymer.